Staking the past
by What you never know
Summary: The Drakes have abandoned Lucy who is now 18 and lethal, but what happens when she runs into one of them and they don't recognize her. will she finally take her revenge or will she fall again... Rated T for language Ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i don't own lucky and her cohorts, they are purly alexandra harveys creations i will however be adding new characters, reveiws and critisims are welcomed. Hope you enjoy :)**

Prologue

My name was Lucy Hamilton. I was once best friends with a vampire and in love with her brother. I once wore glasses and had light brown hair. I was useless at fighting and my hot temper was quick to land me into deep trouble. I once loved the life I had but that was torn away from me when the Drakes abandoned me. No goodbye, nothing.

No longer am I Lucy, that girl died when her heart was crushed.

No I am Lucky. I am eighteen years old .I have dyed and grown my hair from its awkward bob cut so that it now hangs to my waist in a constant braid and is now blacker than ink. I have traded my thick rimmed glasses for contacts, Erradicating the helplessness that would come from losing them during a fight. You see not only have my looks changed but so has my lifestyle. I am no longer the defenseless girl lucy was. I have gone through rigerous training and now hunt vampires. Staking them without a second thought. Im not just a surviver im a warrior. Bound to protect the innocent, determined to take down the dark creatures that threaten those I've sworn to protect.

My life with the Drakes was a dream and this was my reality. Cold, harsh and guarenteed to bring pain. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, especially love. I've been reborn the only sign of my past life my faded memories and the permenant scars that covered my skin. I'm a deadly, merciless hunter of hunters. I'd learned from my mistakes and now I was making up for them.


	2. Waiting in the shadows

Chapter 1: Waiting in the shadows

A damp bitter cold seeped into my bones threatening to freeze them into place, but I didn't dare move. I had my queue. Alice was supposed to lure the vampire from the bar to the alley where Sophia, hunter and I waited poised and ready to strike. Sophia was growing impatient from her spot on the roof, her crossbow glinting in the moonlight. Alice was definitely taking her time. Vampires generally travelled in twos and threes unless they were hel-blar who came in massive frenzied swarms, so it was Sophia's' job to have our backs and take out any unseen threats as she was the best at aiming. We were all trained to be the best we didn't have a choice in our career, it was either be the best and take down your opponent or be sucked dry. I'd learnt this the hard way but then hunter found me and I vowed to never be weak again so the Helios ra took me in and I've been working my but off ever since . Finally we heard Alice's voice drifting through the alley " come on it's not too far" it was followed by a low knowing chuckle "but your house sounds too far away" he drawled, drawing out the 'too' "how about this alley then?" she rounded the corner her drunken slur enticing him further. They both came into view he wore plain white polo short and faded blue jeans, his Ivy League hair nicely accenting his pale blue eyes, his sly grin betraying his thoughts, which screamed this was going to be easy when in fact it wasn't. Slinking out of the shadows hunter and I closed the sucker in. "excuse me, but do I know you?" I asked in a sugar sweet voice, my eyes easily registering his shock as he spun to face us. His shock morphing into an amused smile. "So I see you've led me into a buffet" I could see Sophia shifting into a better position from the corner of my eye. " No honey I've led you to your death" Alice drawled back causing him to laugh "oh how cliché let me guess you blood bags are Helios ra?" none of us moved "Not tonight sweet heart" I hissed launching a high kick to his chest he stumbled back against the wall surprised by my strength and speed. Completely caught off guard I had him on his back in seconds. Hunter and Alice holding his arms and legs down as i through all my weight into his abdomen. "Let's cut the crap shall we?" this earned me a snide smirk, flashing far too much fang. "Oooooooh a hunter on a mission, sorry scrumptious but my mother told me not to play with my food". Grabbing my stake I ran it down his cheek, leaving a trail of blood behind. "Looks like I'm going to have some fun then" I laughed as he howled in pain as the stake slashed at his other cheek. "Now you're going to tell me everything you know about the Drakes and their disappearance" my face inches from his. "Who?" he asked as sincerely as he could though I could see the lie in his eyes. Lowering the stake to his chest I angled it between his ribs, directly aiming for his unbeating heart, barely piercing his skin. But it was enough to crack him,. His voice rising a few octaves "okay, okay I'll tell you" success "they used to live here in violet hill, but they moved not long ago I've only met them a few times when running errands, I swear" frustrated that he wouldn't say more I drove the stake through his heart coughing lightly as he exploded into dust. "Well that failed" I sighed, wiping the dust off my pants. Hunter came up to me patting me on the shoulder sympathetically, only she knew what my real mission was, she was the one who saved me, I owed my life to her and much more.


	3. What you don't see

**A/N: I don't own these characters, they are the creations of Alyxandra Harvey... Reviews are welcomed as well as any advice and/or theories/ideas... Read on...**

Flash Back:

Driving up the incredulously long drive way, I could feel something wasn't right. Not a single light in the Drake house was on. It was only half past eight at night if anything the living room light should be on. I began to worry further when Nicholas didn't come to greet me like every other time I arrived. Leaving the car running, I hopped out and ran up to the door, knocking three times. No reply. I banged on the door a few more times, still no reply. The silence was beginning to make my skin crawl. "Nicky? Sol?"

Nothing, nothing and more nothing. My cool was fading quickly. "Will somebody answer the bloody door!" I shouted and yet again no reply. Standing back from the door I briefly sized it up before charging at it, knocking the old door off its hinges and dislocating my shoulder. My violent curses echoing through the dark house. "Son of a wooden bitch."

Clutching at my injured shoulder I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and that's when I died, my heart exploding into a million UN reparable shards. Despair and loss seeping from my heart and into my bones. The house was empty, not a single piece of furniture. When I found my body again I ran to Solanges room, Empty. Next to Nicholas's, Empty as well.

They were gone. Even thinking the words tore a new hole in my already torn apart heart. The Drakes were gone. Solange, Nicholas, Logan, Quinn, Conner, Duncan, Marcus, Sebastian. Nowhere to be seen. Even Aunt Hyacinth was gone. I could feel my knees crumple beneath me, but I didn't try to break my fall, instead I let the floor race to meet me barely wincing as I hit the cold stone slab. My heart hurt far more than any physical pain could. It was like I was slowly but surely being sucked into a never ending black hole of unbearable pain. Many times I'd heard people describe heartbreak. They were wrong, it wasn't the whole I'll cry for a while eat ice-cream and rent bad movies.

It was more like someone had wrenched their hand through my chest, pulling my heart out impaling it on a stake whilst they hacked at it with blunt kindergarten scissors, then shoved the shredded pieces back into the throbbing cavity in my chest then packed it with ice.

It was like losing a part of yourself and never finding that part ever again, feeling the empty; nothingness and knowing in your mind that you will never be able to fill that gaping hole.

And so much worse.

So I lay on that cold, unforgiving floor and I cried the last ever tears I would cry for the Drakes.

Lucy died and lucky was born, but not before they came for me.


	4. Patience won't save anything

**A/N: I love the reviews you guys are sending. It makes me smile to see that you like my story so much. I'm going to try to keep my updates as consistent as possible but life is so hectic so you never know. Again Reviews, Ideas, Criticism and anything else you can think of are welcome. Enjoy and read on….**

Hunter pulled the car around, near missing an over flowing trashcan. Alice was practically in a fit of laughter at Hunters mistake. Sophia was walking in circles trying to fight off the enveloping cold, and I sat on the side of the curb; sullenly sorting through my memories. Muted voices playing through my mind.

_Lucy, look at me._

_What if I don't want to, Nicky!_

_Then I will just have to make you._

I was snapped back into reality when I felt a warm reassuring hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Hunter smiling down on me "you okay?" she asked, helping me to my feet. The others had already piled into the car.

"Is it me or is our ocean of informants drying up?" Hunter chuckled climbing into the driver's seat but she didn't answer knowing it was too delicate even if I did try to joke about it. Alice and Sophia were arguing in the back. "It's your turn to cook tonight" Alice moaned shrilly. "Alice I cooked the night before Hunter."

The only way to settle this before it drove me insane was to sort it out myself. I turned around to face them; they were both staring out their own windows watching the road go by. "How about we go get take away?" they both nodded still huffy, Hunter sighed from next to me "I'm going to have to pay, aren't I?" she moaned reaching for her wallet. I swatted her hand away, pulling mine out. "Don't worry I got it covered."

Hunter pulled into the Mc Donald's car park, and I jumped out cringing at the rush of cold are against my bare arms and face. Running across the lot I burst into the small, warm chain restaurant. I was greeted by the welcoming smell of burgers and deep fried chips. Standing in line I couldn't help but survey everyone in the vicinity. There was a small girl and her grandmother. A lonely man sitting by himself in the corner, and a girl not too much older than me at the counter.

I was just about to order our food when I felt a cold chill on the back of my neck. "Excuse me ma'am, do you mind if I cut in front of you I just need to change this bill, for some coins?" My heart dropped at the familiar cocky, drawl and I spun on my feet.

Before me stood Quinn Drake, completely oblivious to whom I was. "Uh" was the only coherent thing I could say. My mind was reeling. I'd gone from clueless to solving the mystery in a night. Finally my brain returned to me, and I managed to reign in the flood of emotions.

Turning on the charm I used my new looks to my advantage. "Um hi, sure. But do I know you?"

Quinn smirked, running a hand through his hair "Well, I'm sorry but I think I'd recognize a cutie like you." Man he was such a flirt, does he not remember his ex Hunter?

"Well do you want to get to know me then?" I was pretty good at this. Quinn chuckled pulling a pen from his pocket. Was he that sure of himself that he carried a pen in his pocket? He wrote his number on my hand told me to txt him then changed his money and left. Obviously he was.

Ordering our food, I jumped into the car a grin playing on my lips like a Cheshire Cat.


	5. Cheese and lies are the beginning

**A/N: Again, many; many thanks for your beautiful reviews, I love them. I must warn you now my internet at home is currently down, (story of my life or what) so my updates might be pretty hectic. I will try to keep them as consistent as possible but sometimes technology can be such a bloody nuisance. I'd like to say thanks a bunch to my fantastic beta/best friend Jessie for her opinions and for teaching how to create authors notes (yes, I was that confused) I thought there was a little box you clicked and they would pop up….. I was wrong. Ideas, Theories, criticism, comments and above all reviews are both welcomed and appreciated. Read on and if I don't get a chance to update before Christmas. I wish you all a merry and pleasant Christmas filled Laughter, joy and lots of sugar . Now Lovely's read on…**

The awkwardness grew as we drove home in tense silence. I could practically hear their thoughts. And all of them were screaming '_Why is she smiling like that' _or possibly _'Lucky knows how to smile?' _

Oh if only they knew, I had hit the gold mine. But I couldn't tell a soul; especially Hunter. If she knew I had Quinn's number she would freak. Hunter had taken the Drakes sudden departure better than I had but it'd still hurt her. She told me that Quinn had actually broken up with her the night before they left, but didn't tell her why only that they couldn't work anymore. She says she moved on but I hear her sobs late at night, sometimes I wonder if I should tell her that I know she still cries but I instantly decide against it when I see her in the morning. Besides I'd be absolutely miserable if I had someone come up to me a said that my sorrows had kept them up the night before.

The tension was becoming to much. With an exasperated sigh i began distributing the burgers to everyone trying very hard to hide the blatant phone number inked onto my hand, unfortunately nothing could get past Alices keen eye.

"who's number is that on your hand?" snapping my hand back, i blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "what number?" Smooth or what. "the number on you hand" Alice replied leaning over my shoulder to get a better look. I sat on my hand. Which of course intregued her more. The only way i was going to escape Alices game of a million questions was to Lie. Convincingly.

"Alright" I sigh trying not to smile at Alices triumphant smirk " There was a cute guy in the resteraunt and he gave me his number."

Alice giggled, Pleased that my lie would sustain her need for answers and gossip i opened my burger and took a large satisfying bite. Nothing better than a lie and a cheeze burger after vampire hunting. The thought of my bed awaiting me in our two roomed apartment sent a jolt of excitment through my stomach. But a Phantom ache stopped me from rejoicing.

The thought of lying alone in bed was fantastic except for the alone part. I was alone to my thoughts, alone to hunters tears and Alone to the throbbing of my shredded heart.

Of course though as we pulled into our small garage and headed to our tiny home, the others were oblivious to my inner turmoil. And so i went to bed alone.


	6. Only The Beginning

Chapter 5: Only the beginning

As I crawled into bed I let all of the emotions from today crash over me. Patients, determination, frustration, exhilaration, pride and emptiness. My fingers absent mindedly tracing the patterns of the scars that covered my skin.

Flashback:

Hours, days maybe even weeks could have passed before I realized I was still lying on the floor crying. And yet it felt like I could go on like this for the rest of my life. Never moving from this one spot, I guess at some point I had made that decision because I was still there. Unfortunately that choice was taken from me; they came in twos and threes, silent and swift. Sticking to the shadows as they swept through the house, that is until they spotted me. As I lay there unwilling to move they watched and waited, though at the time I had no idea what they were waiting for they soon realised nothing was going to happen. The leader of the invading party stepped out of the shadows, her blonde hair pulled into a strict bun, her eyes cold and fierce as she scrutinized me. Once she had, had a good look she bent down and lifted my wrist too her nose, inhaling deeply. Usually curiosity would have burned through me warring with the urge to run but I wasn't really there. Sure I could see and hear everything but I was a numb empty shell. Void of any feeling as I floated above my living corpse.

Until I was dragged into reality by a tsunami of fire and pain, a fresh set of tears running down my cheeks. The world began to spin slightly as I watched the woman pull away from my wrist a droplet of scarlet running from the corner of her mouth and down her chin. As she wiped it away I followed her gaze to the fresh wound on my wrist, and the realization that she'd just drunk from me hit me like a brick wall. I saw her cut her own wrist, smear some of her on blood on my wound and then everything went black.

Reality:

Waking up with a startle, I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep. The red flashing lights on my alarm clock read half past midnight. I lay in bed for a while trying to go back to sleep but it was impossible, I was too restless.

Turning my lamp on I scanned the room, the windows were closed, as well as the door. Hunter lay curled up in her bed snoring lightly. The blue numbers inked onto my hand stuck out like a sore thumb, reaching for my phone I punched in the numbers listing it in my contacts under _anonymous guy. _Then decided to send Quinn a txt...

_Lucky: Hi_

_Quinn: Ummm, hey who may I ask is this?_

_Lucky: I'm the girl from Mc Donald's..._

_Quinn: Oh, I've been waiting for your txt._

_Lucky: Really?_

Perfect, he was already caught and I had barely begun.

_Quinn: yea, I was beginning to think you weren't as real as my eyes had made you out to be._

_Lucky: well I am, and I'm really glad you're real to._

_Quinn: Haha we already have so much in common I can't wait to get to know you better._

Hook Line and Sinker...

_Lucky: so are you from around here?_

_Quinn: I used to be._

_Lucky: Oh? Used to?_

_Quinn: Yea, I actually moved not long ago._

_Lucky: Really, it's a shame we didn't meet before you left..._

_Quinn: Yea, I think we would have had a blast._

_Lucky: we still can ;)_

_Quinn: oh really? _

_Lucky: yea... where do live now?_

_Quinn: Well aren't you oh so forward._

_Lucky: Just one of my many great traits ;)_

_Quinn: well before you reveal any more of your alluring traits maybe we should learn each other's names..._

Crap, what can I say my name is, because I most definitely cannot say Lucky.

_Lucky: oh Haha right, my name is Cassidy. _

_Quinn: Well Cassidy what a strong name. I'm Quinn_

_Lucky: cool, so Quinn when can I get to see your cute face again?_

_Quinn: How about Saturday? I'm free that evening._

_Lucky: sweet, nine 'o'clock?_

_Quinn: Perfect :D can't wait._

_Lucky: Me neither. where are we gonna meet?_

_Quinn: At Mc Donald's again, and i'll show you this really cool place i used to go to often._

_Lucky: awesome._

It takes awhile for Quinn to reply, and when he does, I've already fallen asleep so I'm unable to read it till the morning.

_Quinn: Yea, sorry i have to go. My mum needs me to do some s_tuff.

Typical Quinn. the best cover up he can come up with is... stuff.


	7. On the other side of the cellular device

**A/N: firstly i would like to say i am truly sorry for how long it has taken me to update and i do feel badly for making you all wait for a new chapter. also as a twist i have made this chapter in Nicholas' point of view. i do so hope you enjoy it and hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and happy new year. i would love to hear reviews, ideas and criticisms from you. now without further adieu...**

Chapter six: On the other side of the cellular device...

Nicholas pov:

Quinn walked out of the small chain restaurant with the change in one hand his phone in the other and a rather large smug grin on his face.  
>"I've still got it" he said climbing into the front passenger seat next to Logan.<br>"Was she hot?" Conner asked from the back where he,solange and i sat.  
>"She was at least an eight" Logan whistled earning him a disgusted 'humph' from Solange.<br>"What did she look like?" he asked ignoring our obviously disgruntled baby sister.  
>"She had Jet black hair that hung to at least her waist. pale skin, And she had this fire in her hazel eyes that would make anyone fear for the safety of their lives."<p>

My stomach flipped as memories of Eyes just like the ones Quinn described flooded my mind, Only these eyes had a face and on that face scarlet lips were drawn back into a taunting smile as the girl pushed her fringe off her face. Even wearing glasses the look in those eyes sent frozen bolts electricity down my spine.  
>As hard as i tried i could not get Lucy Hamilton out of my mind. Those piercing eyes and that beating heart i knew would be broken were always there in the center of my it slowly driving me off the edge insanity.<p>

"If it weren't for the fact i could hear her heartbeat i could have easily mistaken her for a vampire." Quinn continued.  
>"Did you get a could look at her ass?" Logan asked chuckling.<br>Solange snapped "Have you forgotten about Hunter already!" she demanded. the whole car fell silent Quinn cringed back into his seat.  
>"Do you really think so little of me Sol? Do you really think i could forget about Buffy after everything we went through together?" Solange ignored the obvious pain in his voice to far into her tyrant to stop.<p>

"Well from the way you've been acting ever since we moved it certainly looks like it" This was going down hill very fast.  
>"Sol you know i had to break it off with Hunter, just like you did with keiren" This was definitely serious in Quinns' eyes if he used Hunters actual name instead of Buffy. Solange cringed her eyes brimmed with tears she tried very hard to fight back.<br>"And Nicholas had to break up with Lucy" My stomach already twisted into knots lurched.  
>My family all thought i had told Lucy it was over before we left when in actual truth i could do it, i couldn't bare to see the look on her face when i told her it was over. so i chickened out and left with out saying goodbye.<p>

The rest of the drive was silent and an hour of silence can become maddening. Solange practically launched herself out of the black jeep as soon as were parked, storming inside she slammed the door with enough force to rattle the foundations of the Bach we were currently living in. One of many Aunt Hyacinth owned.

When i walked inside i found Solange sprawled on the couch pretending to be listening to the lecture Aunt Hyacinth was giving her on how un-lady like it was to slam doors. If i didn't feel so sorry for Sol I'd laugh at how much she reeked of teenage angst.

Quinn walked through the door, his eyes glued to the screen of his cell phone. Solange glared at him icily before going back to pretending she was actually listening to what Aunt Hyacinth was saying.  
>"I bet they're talking to each other again by the end of the night." Logan said stuffing a white shirt into his backpack as he walked from our room and towards the front door.<br>"You off to the Hounds?" i ask following him outside "yea Isabeau 's already there"

Nodding i wished him a safe trip before retreating to our assinged room. Not for the first time a haunting thought crossed my mind 'None of us would be in this situation if i had turned Lucy'  
>We would't have had to leave<br>we wouldn't have had to leave our lives behind  
>Solange would still have Kieran<br>Quinn wouldn't be drooling after girls again because Hunter would be with him  
>And i would be with Lucy forever without struggling to control the thirst that burned deep within.<p>

With Logan gone i had the room to myself. Lonely and left to brood away on the complications of my life. Other than my inner turmoil everything was peaceful  
>but not for long the sound of Duncan speeding straight into the side of the house startled me.<p>

Everyone was outside instantly and surrounding Duncan who was actually breathless.  
>"Hel-Blar" he gasped "Nest" he pointed towards the forest behind the Bach.<br>"Great" Quinn sighed as we huddled to make a plan.

Half an hour later we were armed and ready to go. Well almost.  
>"Hold on, i need to do something" Quinn said running into the house.<br>"Where's my phone?" he asked the sound of stuff being moved muffled by curses  
>"Solange give it here"<br>"No!"  
>"Solange!"<br>"Let me come"  
>"No Sol, Now give me my phone"<br>"Who is Cassidy?"

Conner snorted, i couldn't help but cringe she was reading his messages. Through the window i could see the two of them struggling, Quinn lunged for the phone only to be a fraction of a second to slow. And when he finally got it back he sent his txt then rapidly erased his inbox . Storming out of the house Quinn joined the ranks and Duncan lead the way.


	8. Taking you in and under my wing

**A/N: Firstly i would like to apologize for how long it has taken me to post. I do so hope you enjoy this chapter, As always i would love to see your wonderful reviews, your ever so welcomed criticisms and your fantastic ideas. I also hope that you become as found of Lucky's new fledgling as i have even though he has only just been introduced. I do not own Lucky or the Drakes. Now i present...**

**Chapter 7: Taking you in and under my wing, but never shall i let you in  
><strong>

Morning came and morning went, It was deep into the afternoon when i finally decided to wake up and when i did the first thing i noticed was the strange boy sitting on Hunters bed sporting a great big shiner of a black eye and an assortment of other cuts and bruises. "Afternoon" he said a little to happily " or should i say evening"  
>Evening? it can't be that late i looked to the curtains, orangey pinkish light pored through the gap where the curtains join, setting the floor alight as though someone had set a line of fire through the center of the room. "Who the hell are you?" i asked bewildered at the fact that there was a stranger in my room and no body had bothered to tie him up and interrogate him yet although he must have run into some trouble judging from the state of his face but that only brought on thoughts of doubt as to whether my friends were alive or not.<p>

"I'm Eli, and you're my new mentor"

What!

"Excuse me" i sputtered, kicking my duvet off.  
>"You're Lucky Hamilton right?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Kieren said you were going to be my mentor until i was allowed back into the academy"<p>

ooooooooooooooooh noooooooooooooo, Of course Kieren freaking Black would be behind this. It practically reeks of deceit.

"Well Eli this is the first I've heard of this, and why exactly are you in here?" he smiled a sheepish grin  
>"This is where I'm supposed to be sleeping"<p>

This just gets so much better, wait where is Hunter in all of this because no doubt she has something to do with it, her and Kieren were always plotting and planning. they may not be as sneaky and manipulative as me but they certainly could be if they tried.

We sat in awkward silence for a while, me to surprised to be bothered and i think he was just trying to be polite.  
>"Why did they suspend you from the academy?" his cheeks were steadily growing redder and redder.<br>"Well ummm, i uh i.."  
>"Yes?" oh how i felt like a teacher at this point.<br>"Well i uh i disobeyed a lot of direct orders" seriously that was it?  
>"Annnnnd...?" i prodded there had to be more for him to be suspended, i mean i disobeyed rule after rule and i made it through.<p>

"And that's it" he says earnestly, my jaw drops.  
>"Don't lie" i say "there is no way you'd get kicked out for that, seriously if i am supposed to be your mentor i need to know the dirt... i mean the truth"<br>Eli looks down at his feet "oh." oh?

"Well um the orders i disobeyed, it turns out were definitely put in place for a reason" duh,  
>"Go on.."<br>" well there was a Hel-Blar attack" his voice started to rise as his speech speed up.  
>"And all i wanted to do was help, but they're sooooo much stronger than i thought and there were so many of them. I tried to take them but a junior followed me, his name was jimmy." oh no<br>"And while i was managing barely but he managed to get caught and the Hel-Blar... he... it... it ripped out his throat"

I am the biggest bitch, in the universe.

I spent the rest of the evening getting to know Eli, he was sixteen, the oldest of five kids, he had a soft spot for orphans and he planned to become a great hunter. It turns out Hunter had gone back with Kieren to the academy to help with protection so i was officially left in charge... Great. By the time we were done we were famished. Sophia and Alice were out hunting the bars for any sign of another creeper so it was just us to feed.

"What do you feel like. my shout" Eli shrugged  
>"Um, any decent Chinese take out stores?"<p>

I nodded of course there was i knew the best place ever i went there once on a date with...

My heart begins to ache and throb but i keep a straight face, it was obvious i was going to have to be the rock in this friendship if it was going to work and i was going to get Eli back into the academy in tip top shape.

The Chinese shop is just down the road from our apartment so its only a ten minuet walk in the rain. but even so we are soaked to the bone "just order what you want and i'll pay" i manage to say through chattering teeth. While Eli orders our food i wait.

waiting seems so uneventful doesn't it? but in my life nothing is uneventful, because as i sunk into the background the door opened and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on edge. every part of my body screaming for me to run yet somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep down under the rubble i used to call my heart a familiar safety was there but it to small for me to even bother. And as i turned to survey the threat i come face to face with Quinn, Logan and Conner.

"I told you it was her" Quinn elbowed Logan, a cheery grin on his face. My heart began to flutter frantically but only for a second before i remembered the could hear it. Does he know? Do they recognize me? they have to.

But they don't, thanks to Eli.

"Hey i got our food" he says before freezing, he can sense it to the unnatural chill about them, the lack of breath that comes from their lips. He clicks on quicker than i thought he would.

"Who're your friends" he asks sizing them all up.  
>"This is Quinn, and his brothers?" Quinn takes in my.<p>

"Oh, right Cassidy these are my brothers Logan and Conner." The only difference between the two is that one has longer hair then the other.  
>"Oh, hi" i say casually, i take the food from Eli relishing in the instantaneous warmth. Quinn is now sizing up Eli now " Oh sorry where have my manners gone, This is My cousin Eli he's staying with me while his parents are out of town"<p>

Eli, the genius puts on an embarrassed grimace, and he plays them like puppets. Logan even pats him on the shoulder sympathetically.  
>Another personal success.<br>"Sooo, you stalked me into the Chinese shop just to make sure it was me?" i ask, laying it on thick and even batting my eye lashes...Remind me to grimace later.  
>It's Logan who answers though, " yea he did even though poor old Nicky is sitting in the car. My heart drops instantly. Logan is staring at me, probing me with his eyes. He's suspicious of me but my face shows nothing but what cassidy is feeling which is right now nothing.<br>"Is Nicky another brother?" i ask almost as dimly as possible.  
>"Yea" Conner says, even he's a little weary.<br>"Well better not keep him waiting" i say grabbing Eli's hand and we leave. but even with the rain pouring down i still see him. sitting dejectedly in a black SUV. Our eyes lock, and my chest explodes but my face stays passive. i see a spark of recognition in those eyes before he dissolves into the rain.

Leaving me hollow and back in the past.


	9. Through the looking glass

**A/N: Hellooooooo :) first i would like to explain why this chapter is so short, this chapter is intensely important to the story i fear that without this chapter the story will crumble later on in the tale. Second... Thank you all sooooooooooo much for your support, in all honesty it truly one hundred percent makes my day to see all of your reviews and that you all love my story. so please continue with your reviews, comments and criticisms. oh and lastly read on :)**

Chapter Eight: through the looking glass

Nicholas's POV...

Lucy...  
>That was Lucy, it had to be. But why was she so pale and what happened to her hair.<br>My hand gripped the handle of the door with enough force to leave an imprint of my fingers. This girl couldn't be Lucy.  
>Not my Lucy she would never do this to herself, not to mention she relies on her glasses to see.<br>It was her eyes that held me frozen to the spot, even through the curtain of rain i could see the spark of a dim fire igniting behind those deadly familiar eyes.  
>But there was something else there buried deep, A gut wrenching sadness warring with the intense blaze.<p>

Her face stayed blank as she vanished into the rain, leaving me as haunted as as her stare, that wasn't Lucy,  
>No<br>Definitely not that had to be Quinn's friend Cassidy.  
>Right?<br>For my sake i seriously hoped so.

But if this wasn't Lucy why was my heart screaming at me to either run after this girl or curl up into a ball close my eyes and stay there.


	10. Waking up to sleep again

**A/N: helloooooooo, another short chapter i promise the next one will be a lot longer (fingers crossed), i hope you enjoy and this enlightens you further into Lucy's secret and shadowy past. reviews, comments, ideas and criticisms are all welcomed. **

**Chapter Nine: waking up to sleep again.**

Lucy's P.O.V

Flashback:

When i awoke my wrists, forearms and neck were on fire, and not just any fire.  
>This was intense. My throat was as dry as a bone and my head was filled with a thousand hornets throwing themselves at my skull.<br>Though my eyes were open all i could see was the black nothingness, and when i spoke the only sound that passed my lips was the horrible sound of air grazing against my dry throat.

Behind the harsh drone of the angry hornets, Questions were screaming to be acknowledged,  
>What the Fuck was happening,<br>Where the hell was i,  
>And why the hell did i feel like i'd been hit by a very fast and very large train.<p>

I tried speaking again, this time managing a few words.  
>"Where, What" i croak, A cold hand clamps down on my shoulder causing me to jump. i manage to sit up a few inches before being thrown onto my back, knocking the oxygen from my lungs and leaving me gasping for air.<p>

" Don't try to struggle" a harsh voice whispers in my ear, causing goosebumps to cover my skin. Naturally i struggled harder and harder.  
>And each time i was thrown back onto the floor.<br>Again and again my head would hit the the cold metallic floor. after a few tries i finally realized the most crucial key... we were moving. the sound of large, heavy tires dragging along the gravel rang in my ears.

"Where are you taking me" I croaked again, i was answered with silence.  
>And somewhere deep down my gut was telling me that silence was dangerous and so i did the exact opposite of what i was supposed to do.<p>

I screamed, pain bloomed on the side of my face and then the static settled in.


	11. Taken

**A/N: My deepest appologiez for my spelling and the very long wait. life is hectic and i guess i need like a personal assistant just to organize my day. another short chapter i know and i'm sorry but it has to be like this because the next chapter my chums is going to be like none other... so without further aduie(again please ignor my speeling) Read on...Oh i almost forgot reviews, comments suggestions welcomed... now read...**

**Tessa's P.O.V**

My breath comes in short sharp breathes as i watch the sun go down. Todays the day, well night anyway. It was planned out so perfectly i even convinced Eli to come along of course he rufused until i told him everything...

Flashback: "No"  
>"Oh come on pleeeeeaaasssseee Eli"<br>"No, i am not blindly following you on some crazy stake out. you may have conviced the others to"  
>"but i need you"<br>"since when, With the stuff we get told at the Academy you don't need anyone. When i got here i was surprised to see there were others."  
>"I can't do this alone, not this one"<br>"are you actually crying? I'm confused"  
>"no, im not i don't cry"<br>"Lucky you are, This must be important if your crying, but i'm not comeing unless you tell me why!"  
>"They Left me!, okay the only people i'd ever loved abandoned me but not without a parting gift"<p>

It hurt to tell him but he understood which is why he sat next to me in the car poised and ready for instruction, Eli had really grown on me since he'd arrived sure he was stubborn and often opinionated towards me but it amused me and would often cause me to smile. The last of the light seeped below the horizon, it was time. I hoped out of the car walked down to the McDonalds where sure enough sat waiting, It's warm inside alive with both colour and life People are every where, families with young children, teens on real dates, and those who just came to hang out. "Hey stranger" i sit down across from him"  
>"Oh haha, hey you hungry?" i shake my head i just wanted this to be over as soon as possible.<br>"well how about we go then?" he gets up and walks to the door holding it open for me, I quickly send Eli a txt before following Quinn to the car.

**Eli's P.O.V**

_Follow us but stay low key._

Why did i listen to her, i should have stayed home, no i should have made her stay home. instead i am now following them through a bunch of back roads hoping he doesn't get hungry on the way to their 'date' site. I am such an idiot. I can see her silouhette through the window, my sights dividing between checking on her, watching the damn road and trying not to think about what those sick bastards left her to face alone. It doesn't matter how surrounded she is now Lucky will be forever alone and they did that to her. I follow them to a beach where they then dissapear onto the sand and i am left to sit and wait or so she thinks. Fuck sitting here, i get out of the car head in the same direction. the sand barely shifts beneath my feet, the night is both silent and raucouse. Waves crashing on the shore... nothing...crickets sining...nothing...talking...nothing.

I can hear what they're saying now.  
>Lucky:So whats your, family like?<br>Quinn:They're okay,  
>Lucky:Only okay? how many of you are there?<br>Quinn:A lot, what about you?  
>Lucky: what about me?<br>Quinn:What's your family like?  
>Lucky: I don't have any family.<br>Quinn:oh

Silence.

Lucky:what are you doing  
>Quinn: I dont know<br>Lucky:I have to go.  
>Quinn: please don't...<br>Lucky:How could you have forgotten hunter so easily  
>Quinn: what?<br>Lucky:don't follow me

I hear footsteps comeing towards me and Lucky appears before me, dragging me further into the shadows.

"did he try and kiss you?" i ask, she shakes her head, "he put his arm around me, and with quinn thats only the begginning"  
>I freeze as i hear another voice.<p>

"How did she know about Hunter?" the voice is growing fainter. Luckys already following. I don't even bother to catch up she's a big girl she can handle herself, i walk at my own leisurly pace and straight into trouble...

The first thing I see, His Green eyes watching me then his pale skin, Light blonde hair and Fangs.  
>All my unfinished training about to be put to use.<p>

I take a deep breath and charge into battle.


	12. When the walls fall down

My feet sink into the sand silently, the only sounds... the waves lapping lazily at the shore, the barest hint of my breath and my raceing heart. And although i was as silent as the wind i wasn't alone for long. From the corner of my eye i saw a dark silouhette melt into the shadows. Frozen to the spot my senses intensify until i could hear even the slightest rustle of a leaf in the almost dead breeze. my fingers inch slowly towards the knife concealed in my tights.  
>But i'm to slow,<br>I barely reach the lip of the pocket when i'm thrown onto my back, my arms pinned out to face either end of the beach.

"Who are you" an unbarebly familiar voice hisses. Something inside me Begins to crack.  
>Why did he have to be here?<br>"Jesus Nicholas can't you mind your own fucking business for once!" instead of sounding as broken as i felt, my voice practically dripped venom. Nicholas gasped.  
>"Lucy is that you?"<br>Well obviously  
>"No!" i spat, earning a quizical look. "No?"<br>"Lucy's dead" Crack "she died when she found your house empty and abandoned or have you not noticed the scars yet?" Nicholas's eyes immediately fall to my neck and then my arms. slowly registering each and every visible scar.

"oh Lucy what happened to you?" he asked his voice catching in his throat,  
>"God, don't you have ears... Lucy is DEAD! she died when they took her"<br>Nicholas was silent, so i continued  
>"You left her so they came for her and they took her. Used her, abused her until she was broken and souless, when the Helious-Ra found her she was an empty shell from which i grew"<p>

Nicholas's grip on me tightened "you're Helious-Ra!" his tone made it sound as though i had personally hurt him...Good.

"Yes and as soon as i had graduated i tracked down the bitch that did this to me and made her pay" Nicholas looked at the scars then back at me " I tortured her just like i was tortured, then stole what was most precious from the souless bitch. Before driving my stake straight through her cold dead heart" Crack, Crack

His grip tightend some more, i smirked "Figured it out yet" Nicholas's face remanined blank. I take that as a no.

"Sniff in" i suggested his nose barely twitched and he was suddenly on his feet jaw wide open. "you, you took her blood" he whisperd... And bingo was his namo.

"correct, She was an ancient and you know how touchy they get about their pure blood so i bled the bitch. she was going to die anyway so i put two and two together and tadaaa... here i stand" Iept to my feet so quickly Nicholas didn't even see it comeing.  
>"Not a vampire but im no weak mortal either"<br>crack, Crack, CRack.

"So i'm tresspassing, I've gone beyond breaking the moral code though she did that a loooooonnnggg time ago the list goes on...What are you going to do?" CRAck  
>Nicholas's shock fades into curiosity. "why did you come here Lucy" CRACK.<br>And just like that my facade and the wall i'd spent the past two years building shatterd into a million shards of blood poisoning despair. 

"Why the hell do you think i'm here Nicky" we both flinch "You left without a single word, I was kidnapped by a Sadistic Vampire who liked to throw royal slave eating parties. they broke me to the point where i couldn't remember my own name, i spent half a year identityless, my only coherent thoughts that you were gone and i was alone. Do you know what that does to a person?" Nicholas shrank back from my words.  
>"I can never be lucy again, i am forevever haunted with nightmares of ghosts you left me with, the things i've done, seen and been keep me on the brink of insanity" i'm litterally shouting now and have attracted an audience. Quinn stands there confused beside logan and conner who know exactly who i am.<br>"Cassidy?" Quinn asks i skake my head "come on quinn i always had my doubts about your intuition you aren't going to start proving me right now are you" He clicks and looks about ready to faint.

I turn back to Nicholas who looks damaged beyond repair,  
>" Where were you when i needed you, My soul is gone, i'm a freak of nature, unbalanced. and it's all your fault" I whisper letting everything i've been holding in come out inthose quiet words before turning and running the way i came had come. Silent tears colder then ice running down my cheeks. I almost make it to where i'd left Eli when a sharp pain blooms in the center of spine and the blackness consumes me. <p>


	13. In the dark

**A/N: This is a strange chapter a fill in... I wanted to see what it would be like write in both Eli's and Lucky's P.O.V...Please let me know what you think. As always reviews, comments and ideas are welcomed.**

I don't know where I am, my head hurts and I can't remember anything.

I'm in the dark

The room I'm in is dimly lit

I can't move anything

My back is stiff and sore

Rope, I've been tied together, wrist to wrist, arms to back, ankle to ankle and knee to knee

I'm in a bed

Does Lucky know i'm gone?

Will Eli find me?

Whatever's going on, I don't trust it and I need to get out... Now.


	14. Shallow Morning

**A/N: I do not own Alyxandra Harvey's Characters, they are purely her own genius, Reviews and comments are more then welcomed if not encouraged...Enjoy :)**

**chapter Thirteen: Shallow Morning**

"Hello" I call, I know it's a stupid thing to do but could it really get any worse?  
>Actually knowing me...yes. Yes it could.<p>

No reply.

"HELLO" I shout this time, my head spins a little. I try and move but my backs still a little tender, images come to me in short burst. My mind is piecing together my memory.

Quinn, The beach, Eli, The beach, Nicky, Our argument, Running, Pain in my spine, Blackness.

This replays over and over until I finally hear the unmistakable and sickening sound as the centre of my spine fractures and splinters.

Immediately I check to see if my legs still work, first my toes wiggle then soon my legs follow suit, I should have been paralyzed, a blow like that would have left any normal human a paraplegic...

_"My soul is gone; I'm a freak of nature."..._

Oh that's right I'm not a normal human being, but that doesn't change the fact that my spine was broken... But how?

Quinn, The beach, Eli, The beach, Nicky, Our argument, Running, Spine Breaks, Blackness.

Again I replay the event in my head over and over until a new factor arises, a drowned out plea for me to stop...

"Nicholas Drake. You son of a bitch! Get your ass in here now!" I'm on my feet instantly, ignoring the pain in my back, I freeze and am answered by silence. He isn't going to answer me...

Unless... I say something rather drastic and I have the perfect thing.

"If you don't answer me I'm going too irreparably damage myself, to the point where I might not ever speak again, or walk, or I don't know how about my lungs just happen to fail."

This time I hear a sigh, quickly followed by the click of a lock and then seven others... Eight locks?

He opens the door cautious to only open it enough to slip through and close it again.  
>"Don't you think you're being over dramatic?" he asks<p>

"Two things...First eight locks, really? Eight?  
>And second YOU BROKE MY SPINE!"<p>

He tries to escape back out the door but he isn't quick enough and I have him pinned to the wall. "Lucy back off" I feel him trying to pull his charm over me but it only makes me feel ill.

Ha! "Why? You didn't"  
>"I'm sorry it was an accident"<br>"No you say 'I'm sorry it was an accident ' if you trip someone up or run over their dog, NOT when you break their spine"  
>"I said I was sorry and you're fine aren't you?"<br>"Yes I am, but you won't be"

Fear flickers through Nicholas's eyes, just briefly but it was definitely there, it is quickly replaced by a cunning grin "you didn't correct me when I called you Lucy"

Shit...

"Don't change the topic!"  
>"Why not?"<br>"I'm going, I've had enough of this besides I need to find Eli"

Nicholas looks blankly at me; oh of course he doesn't know Eli.

**ELI'S POV**

I stay as silent as possible, I don't know where i am but I'm cold, I'm bound, I'm sore and I feel slightly nauseous. I can here something dripping so I must be in the same room as water, that is if I'm even in a room. I can hear the heavy thud of another's heartbeat, another what? though is beyond me. I try to sit up but am forced onto the ground by a Vicious, feral growl and the sound of chains being strained against... So my guard isn't human or at least in that direction so there is no hope of talking with it, which was a pity as i was rather hoping to figure out where the hell i was. The best doesn't shut up if it isn't growling at me it's whining for as far as i'm aware no reason except to irritate me. There is no way to tel how much time is passing... That is if it is passing at all. I often find my mind wandering to Lucky, Where was she now?  
>Was she okay?<br>Did she find her way home?  
>If so has she realized I'm not there<br>Is She even alive?

The only thing to pull me out of my strange thought/question train was the silence that seemed to have settled. The best had shut up.  
>The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end... I wasn't alone.<p>

"Up an at em sunshine" A cruel voice whispers in my ear before i am yanked onto the feet i at one point forgot i even had and began my hopping march.


	15. Why

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry about how late this chapter has been and am sooo grateful for those of you who have waited patiently. I hope you enjoy it and as always comments, ideas, reviews all welcome.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Why**

When Nicholas returns my phone i have three messages one from Hunter seeing how i was coping with Eli,  
>One from Alice saying that they were going to spend a couple of days with Hunter at the academy and the last one was from Sophia warning me that she had raided my chocolate stash.<p>

There was nothing from Eli... What happened to him?

The Bach we were staying in was warily silent, everyone is cautious of being in the same room as me. Driving in the fact that they'd left me, closer to home.  
>That is until Solange walked in a warm, sheepish grin beaming on her face.<br>"Lucy" she exclaimed moving so quickly she was a blur of pale skin and fangs before scooping me up into a bear hug, my back stiffened out of instinct but relaxed when i hugged her back.  
>Sol had been my best friend for as long as I could remember, surely she had wanted to tell me.<p>

"I wanted to bring you with us" she sobs, I'd forgotten how intuitive we were around each other.  
>I hugged her tighter surprised at how much i had really missed her.<br>Slowly the others began to file into the room deciding it was now safe to interact with me, even Quinn came in unabashed; I'd have to talk to him later.  
>But for now we all had catching up to do and once they got started it was impossible to shut them up.<p>

I missed this. The arguments, everyone trying to talk over one another, the laughter but i knew it wouldn't last long and i found my eyes wandering to the silent cell phone and then the door Nicholas had escaped through.

"Alright you lot! I'm convinced, I missed you too" I laugh "now i need some air" I get up from the couch where i sat wedged between Logan and Solange.  
>Sol grabbed my wrist<br>"please come back" she whispered, I smiled and nodded not sure whether I'd stay or go but that was a decision I would make when the time called for it.  
>Nicholas was sitting on the beach, facing the ocean.<p>

"Nicky" I'm not quite sure why i said this, I guess some habits take a lot more than what I went through to kill.  
>"What do you want Lucy" he whispered still looking out at the waves. Despite myself i was curious.<br>"Why" was all i said, as i sat down next to him careful not to make any contact. He was silent for a while and i was beginning to consider elaborating but he cut me off before i could try.

"I didn't want to leave you" He sighs "I'm still in a never ending argument with my parents about it"

I had to admit that was something because Helena Drake was scarier than hell, I'd once questioned her judgement and almost fainted at her glare.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you" He continued " Even now thinking about it makes the crater in my chest burn" there was pain in his voice and his hand clutched his shirt.

'Why didn't you take me with you?" I ask failing to repress my own pain.

"We thought it would be safer for you if we left, we'd been getting threats involving you, your family, Hunter, Kieran, the academy. We thought it would be better if we disappeared, Lucy I had no idea it would raise so much attention, I honestly thought you were safe. God this is such a mess" the last words were muffled as he buried his face into my shoulder.

"Nicholas look I'm fine now, different but alive" the need to comfort him was so overwhelming I all but forgot my life. The good, the bad, the reality.

He looked up at me through his fringe, sadness burning in his eyes. His face was so close our noses touched, I wonder what he could smell on me did i still smell like i used to or was I a complete stranger now?  
>Nicholas trailed a finger along my cheek and my skin was a blaze, each and every nerve ending like a live wire as electricity coursed through my veins lighting up my body. His sadness changed to warmth then need as he stole my breath and i his. I wasn't sure who closed the gap but we became a sweet tangle of warmth, his lips on mine, my neck, my jaw, my cheek then back to my lips.<p>

I think i missed this the most, but it was short lived because a rustle in the trees not to far from where we sat snapped us both into reality or heads focused towards the forests border. My body running on hyper alert i could hear everything at once, my skin super sensitive to where Nicholas's hand rested on my lower back. I reached for my stake but only found my belt.

Cursing under my breath i pressed closer to Nicholas as we rose to our feet, he must have taken it when he took everything else. I'd have to condemn him for it later because a women was striding out of the trees with a familiar confidence that made my skin prickle.

I knew her, the blonde hair, arrogant stance, and green eyes. those eyes that gleamed with blood lust.  
>My heart stammered before racing into over-drive, she was there the night they took me. She dragged me to that horrid place and she recognized me.<br>i braced myself for her attack but she didn't even acknowledge me, instead she turned to Nicholas.

"Prince" she nodded curtly "I'm here to see your parents"  
>"They're inside Gretchen" he replied keeping himself angled in front of me.<p>

Sometimes i wondered if I karma had a vendetta pinned against me because this was ridiculous. She disappeared into the house just as i began backing away from Nicholas, who seemed genuinely confused.

"Y-y-you know her" I asked pulling myself out of his reach.

He nodded still confused, "She works with the council she's been running information from the courts back to mum, why?"

Nicholas took a step towards me, but i stayed frozen.

"She was the one who did this to me..." i said my heart leaping into my throat, chokes off the rest of my sentence.


	16. when the line is drawn

**A/N: So guess who finally got off her lazy ass and wrote another chapter, sorry I know how ridiculously late it is. I promise to try and be more consistent with my uploading... Forever and always comments , reviews, ideas are always welcomed. Thanks for sitting tight.**

**Chapter Fifteen: When the line is drawn.**

I feel the distance between Nicholas and I growing, each step taking me further and further until my feet meet the waters edge.  
>"Lucy she can't be, she works for mum"<br>Anger replaces the hollow memory of fear, so quickly even i couldn't see it coming.  
>"Are you saying I don't remember the soulless demon that you left me to fight, On. My. Own? "<br>Nicholas took a step back, taken off guard by my sudden eruption.  
>"N-No, I'm just saying she's been nothing but loyal to mum"<p>

The water sends goosebumps running up my legs as it swallowed my ankles. There was no way I was going back into that house... My fingers instinctively go to clutch my stake but only find empty space again.  
>My stake, phone &amp; dagger were all inside confiscated and hidden by Nicholas, In the house ... Where then spawn of Satan was conversing with who I used to consider my family... Great!<p>

"Give me your stake" i turn to Nicholas, his jaw almost hit the ground.  
>"Lucy I'm N-" I didn't have the patience to listen to him stammer out an excuse.<br>"Nicholas Drake I know you have it" His defiance mirrored my own I may not be weak anymore but he was still a Drake so the pig-headed stubbornness was not something easily scared away, and he was determined to prove it.  
>"No" I felt the skin on my hand burn as it stretched over my knuckles.<br>"I won't go in there defenseless so either hand it over or watch as i take it myself" reluctantly he pulled it out from his pocket.  
>The cold bite of the wood under my fingers to me like a mothers coo to her baby, calming and assuring.<p>

Striding up the sand and back to the house i was glad to see i was not the only one to hesitate in joining the welcoming party. Solange and Quinn sat in the living room, Sol on the floor with the equally hostile dogs and Quinn perched very still, clearly eaves dropping. Nicholas continued into the kitchen with ease, I stay in the lounge adopting Quinn's initiative

"Gretchen" he addresses her calmly,  
>"hello Prince, may i just apologize"<br>Apologize?  
>"apologize for what?" Helena's skeptical growl came as a small comfort.<br>" I didn't mean to disrupt you and your...erm... New found pet, on the beach"

Pet? I knew what that word meant to her. After all I'd heard her say it before...

_" Now lords and ladies if i can have your attention i believe it is time to bring our succulent pets..."_

. . !

Heat flared in my veins and boiled in my bones, before i could stop myself i was storming into the kitchen, stake in hand.

"Say that word one more time..." I hiss, everyone falls silent, she even had the gall to look shocked.  
>"Pardon?" she squeaked, I can only imagine how deranged i looked. Standing there stake in hand.<br>"one more time and I'll make you wish you were a sewer rat"

Helena actually gasped, Helena! the blood thirsty warrior queen.  
>"I didn't mean to offend" Gretchen stammers, she has them all convinced but i see the glimmer in her eyes. She knows exactly who i am.<br>"Lucy you need to leave please" Liam says, still the diplomat i see.

I do as I'm told but i keep my ears open,  
>"She's an extension of the family, not a blood slave." Duncan explains trying to smooth over the feathers my outburst had ruffled. Both Sol and Quinn are staring at me now, Sol with a grim look in her eyes and Quinn beaming from ear to ear, in his hands rests my phone, stake and dagger.<br>"Thanks" i say a little too bitterly as he hands them to me.  
>"I need to make a call" I walk to the door only to stop, turn around and reassure Sol that i was coming back.<p>

Eli's number is dialing before i make the conscious decision to call him. I need to know what happened to him, did he go home? did he come after me?  
>The dial tone rings and rings until the line falls dead. I try again and again but the results the same. Static and the hiss of the ocean crowd my mind competing with my racing thoughts.<p>

Inside Quinn and Sol have pressed themselves into the farthest corner of the living room, pretending to be locked into an intense game of chess. Gretchen stands in the center of the room talking with Nicholas, her eyes falling on me as i freeze in the door way.  
>"Again Prince i apologize" she whispers, anyone else would have never heard it but i'm not anyone else and whether she knew that yet or not i couldn't tell.<br>"It's okay" No it bloody isn't! "She's just sensitive and has a hot temper"  
>Who does he think he is the freaking hybrid whisperer?<br>"Two combinations i have come across before" she says before heading towards the door and effectively me.


	17. Silence & Snaity

**A/N: Only a short one for this chapter a little check up on Eli. Reviews, Comments & Ideas are all welcomed. sorry about the drastically long wait i will try to work on that. please enjoy the inner workings of Eli's mind.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Silence & Sanity**

**Eli's P.O.V**

We've been walking for hours, never stopping, never slowing down. The longer I walk the more I bleed; these shackles around my ankles have dug in so deep that the metal has become lodged into the bone of my ankles allowing blood to pour with every forced step.

The Silence is the worst, worse then the pain shooting up my legs, worse than the jabs to my spine from the guard behind me. With the silence comes the thoughts, the unbearable uncertainty.  
>The doubt.<p>

It's enough to drive you to the brink.

You become something else, a slave to the whispers.

_Surely she would have noticed by now._

_Do you really think she's looking for you?_

_Has she even thought to look for you?_

all it takes are those first few whispers and then the doubt sets in and you question your morals, your life, your sanity.

_she wouldn't leave me behind, Right?_

_Could she forget me?_

_Was she coming?_

It spreads through your mind like wild fire.

_surely the great Lucky Hamilton should have found me by now right?_  
><em>I mean she had a reputation amongst the hunters at the academy as ruthless. If she needed someone found there was nowhere on this earth they could hide, not from her.<em>

_So why wasn't I found_?

_Why was I being lead down a dark cold tunnel, chained and bound? Shackled to a beast with a vampire at my back?_

_Why was my life at this moment one big question mark?_

_Why had I come with her?_

_I should've gone back to the academy; I should've just done the corporate punishment without complaining._

Soon enough nothing makes sense, the longer you walk in silence the more you're exposed to the darkness of your own doubt, the more your sanity will suffer.

_Please come Lucky, please find me._  
><em>Save me.<em>


	18. Left for Dead

**A/N: Happy New Year Lovlies, here's another chapter in good spirit for the new year. Comment, Review and Ideas all welcomed **

**Chapter Seventeen: Left for dead**

**Lucky's P.O.V**

Flashback:

'Say hello to our collection, only the finest for our beloved guests.'  
>I hate her!<br>There's not a lot I can remember lately about anything but the overpowering hatred I feel for this woman is something I can't seem to forget.

We're marched into the large ballroom on her command, hands shackled together; our feet bound only loose enough to let us shuffle.

We're a chain.

A food chain, forced to weave through the crowd of socializing guests, they take turns observing the meal options; carefully making their selection. Every now and then someone will get impatient and let their hands wander.

That's how we lost Anna; A Russian aristocrat took a liking to her. It all happened so quickly, Anna was behind me whispering about how some of us would have to double up due to the size of the crowd and then in a blur of flesh and screams Anna was gone our chain broken. They tried to save her but it was too late, He'd drunken every last drop.

That night I swore to Anna and to myself that I would never let myself be taken the way she was.  
>I had a plan.<p>

Reality:

Gretchen's eyes were cold when they fell on me. Once that would have sent chills down my spine, but she can't touch me, not anymore. Anything she could even dream of doing to me I could easily do to her and then some. She of course knew what I was, what I'd done.  
>She was there.<p>

Evan now I can the ghost of the bloodshed I'd brought upon her family haunting the forced smile she wore in front of the Drakes. She remembers as clearly as I do, I can all but taste the rage she's harbouring; but she won't act on it.

She needs the Drakes, and I need to know why.

What is she planning that requires the trust of the vampire queen?  
>That question alone suggested nothing good.<p>

The cold glare in Gretchen's eyes morphs into something more sinister, her forced smile turns into a wicked smirk as she winks at me.

This makes my heart race, the question burning in my mind...

What could she possibly need from the Drakes?  
>And why did it feel like it has something to do with me?<p>

She saunters to the door, leaving me face to face with Nicholas.  
>One problem with the whole hybrid gig is my already touchy temperament has become heightened and even more erratic.<p>

'What the hell is wrong with you?!' I can't help the words from tumbling out of my mouth or the tone for that matter.

Besides who did he think he was, speaking on my behalf, like I was some child who'd thrown a tantrum in the supermarket! That bitch deserved a lot more than she got, I should have staked her then and there.

He looked dumbfounded like he was at a loss for words which was fine because I had plenty.

'Sensitive?'  
>'A hot temper?' you haven't even begun to see what my hot temper is'<p>

Everybody is watching now, all but Quinn who had a small smirk on his face, were grim like the statues of the angels you'd see in a cemetery. Liam was the first to speak and the next to receive my uncontrollably irrational temper.

'Lucy you had no right to barge in there and start threatening Gretchen like that. That was childish and you are very lucky we didn't escort you out.'

Always the political, too bad I never was one for politics.

'Before you start your political tirade with me Liam, you're lucky I didn't stake the demon there and then. That would've been the least she deserved!'

My blood is boiling, how could they stand up for her like that?  
>Did they not know about her underground organization?<br>surely the new found vampire royals would know, I mean even if they weren't royal; they were the  
>Drakes and Drakes weren't stupid last time I checked.<p>

Mind you last time I checked I was still human, and they were still in Violet Hill.

"What happened to the Lucy who swore that vampires were just normal people, people with an illness?" Sol had been so quiet I almost forgot she was there.

'Guess the times have changed huh? I wonder what the catalyst for this scenario was.'

I knew it was harsh as soon it left my lips but they left me, no amount of grovelling and bare minimum explaining is going to change that; it certainly won't change me back.

I watched her shrink back as though my words had stung her, Sol's strong she's made it this far without me and it's not exactly like you can burn a bridge that's already been torn down right?

'And what would you say this catalyst is Lucy?'

Since when did Liam become Dr Phil?  
>If Dr Phil wanted to pry in my mind I would gladly give him a piece of it.<p>

'How about when you all left without one goddamn word, huh?'  
>'How about when you left me for dead?'<p>

Flashback:

The floor was colder tonight, I had to double up we were so low in numbers now. Another one was snatched, his name was Marcus. Marcus was nice, just an ordinary boy; they'd taken him from the school parking lot after a late night rehearsal for the school production. He'd been here a few months before they brought me. We used to talk to when it was too cold to sleep. It was another big event tonight, one woman wouldn't stop drawling on about her precious pet child she'd stolen from the early Queen Victoria and turned to spite the mortal monarchy of course this child was barely a toddler and would remain so until it met some hunters stake. This child grew hungrier by the minute and in one of its grand, structure shattering tantrums decided Marcus was close enough to tear apart. I don't mourn terribly for Marcus, he was ill and at least now he's out. Mournful or not Marcus's death only spurred my desperation to get out. I'd heard rumors that the superiors were ordering the guards to double security and widen patrols in preparation for an attack. Someone said it was a Hel Blar heard but the most common one was Helios Ra. And if it was Helios Ra it would Kieran and Hunter.

It's getting so close now, the changing of the guard we call it. When one shift ends and the next begins.  
>It's at this time that you hear the best gossip, when facts can be straightened.<p>

_'Tobias'_  
><em>'Nathaniel'<em>

They always start off so professional, a formality in case someone walks past.

_'So what's the plan, is this actually happening or is she just being paranoid again?''_

_'No it's happening, Intel says the Helios Ra have been gearing up for weeks, she reckons if we don't cut this off quickly she's going to have to do a lot of reparation work to rebuild the guard population'_

_'Jeeze, did Intel find out what the hell these psychos want?'_

_'They know we have the girl, they want her.'_

_'I say we hand her over, stop this before the damage really starts; she's just a blood slave we can get more'_

_'That's just it, she's not. You can't tell anyone I told you this but she wasn't just a random at that house. She has connections with the Drake clan, as in practically family. She was under their protection so when the Madame saw the chance she took it, they haven't been cooperating with the threats though and somehow the Helios Ra intercepted one of the messages and now they're coming for the girl'_

Reality:

'...Madame saw the chance she took it...'

'Lucy you know we didn't leave you for dead, you were safer staying in Violet Hill away from us' Helena wasn't much of a person for rational conversation so her meek attempt wasn't at all flattering.

_Connections... Family... Chance... Threats... haven't been cooperating..._

'You ignored their threats! They told you they had me and you ignored it. They knew you were leaving they found me and they took me. That bitch, Gretchen hunted me down on behalf of her Madame because they knew you were gone and when they told you they had me you ignored it. Yes you left me for dead.'

Stunned silence filled the air; only three faces weren't at all shocked by this revelation.  
>Liam. Helena. Nicholas.<p>

Nicholas knew?

He knew.

Nicholas Drake knew!


	19. Ignore

**A/N: Yet another chapter to upload :) I do hope people still read this. Please enjoy and as always Reviews, Comments & Ideas are forever welcomed ( they make me smile when i read them,)... I may be making up for my terrible lack of posting, fret not I once made a promise to someone that no matter what I'd keep posting even if does take I while. I haven't lost faith in this story and hope you don't as well.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Ignore**

**Nicholas P.O.V**

**Flash back:**

When I wake up I'm greeted with a chorus of hushed whispers, an all too common occurrence in this family. But for some reason these whispers weren't my brothers having an argument over the computer, or Sol being lectured about the requirements she lacks to be a true lady. It was mum and dad and they did not sound happy. In fact I haven't heard dad sound this frenetic since sol's sixteenth birthday.

Creeping closer, I'm careful to be quiet. My feet barely touch the floor as I push myself up to wall. If it was something important they would wake us up right? I mean Quinn was still snoring in the bed next to mine. I can't help the curiosity from building up, something was going on.  
>Sure it could just be a royal agenda mum doesn't want to partake in, or it could be something much more interesting. In this family you come to realize the options are pretty much endless.<p>

Yet when I hear Lucy's name, the endless options suddenly expand into an infinite nightmare of paths.

_Had she come after us?_

_Did she find out why we left?_

_Maybe she'd been in a car accident, those happened right?_

The next word spoken rings through my ears loud and clear..._ Captive_

I'm in the kitchen before I've even registered the thought to move. Mum and Dad are at the table hunched over a piece of paper. This paper didn't have a lot on it, a few lines of writing at the least and I didn't have to get any closer to know what it said.

'We have the human girl Lucy; you have forty-eight hours to respond'

The fact that they dared to use her nickname made my blood boil, and my knuckles whiten. We should never have left her behind; I knew this was a stupid idea right from the beginning. How could leaving Lucy alone be safe for, how could I have agreed so easily; I should have argued more. We should have brought her with us.

'Nicholas I know how this looks, but they don't have her. We called her parents she's fine, these people are just trying to scare us into coming out. Lucy is safe, they won't get her'

Dad was right, he had to be.

But the letters kept coming; even if their threats were empty I couldn't help worrying.  
>Worry was all I could do.<p>

Eventually the letters stopped, the worry subsided. But Lucy never left my mind.

Not for a second.

**Reality:**

_I stopped worrying._

_I ignored the notes._

_I ignored Lucy._

_I left her for dead..._


	20. Twisted Games & Power Plays

**A/N:** **Just another chapter :) I hope you all enjoy and as always comments, reviews and ideas are cherished and welcomed. Now read on.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Twisted Games & Power Plays**

**Eli's P.O.V**

It's all some sick and twisted game to them.  
>A power play between hunter and predator.<br>And I'm the bait.

Lucky was never really one to share much about her past, but Hunter had told me enough before I'd gotten to the apartment to know that these people were no good. They knew Lucky had found the Drakes and they knew that if she came looking for me the Drakes wouldn't be too far behind.

I had to warn her, beg her to stay away.  
>Even if I could contact her, I was in no state to talk. I could still taste the blood in my mouth and the throbbing seemed to only worsen. One of my eyes was swollen shut and if I hadn't have known any better I could have sworn half of my skull had been crushed in.<p>

And this was them being 'gentle'.  
>Their definition of gentle was a lot different to mine. Of course the beating I took was nothing compared to what they did to Lucky, they tortured her.<p>

All the scars I saw on her arms were from them. Just thinking about it infuriated me. These people were monsters, the scum of the earth. We had to do a report on underground blood slavery and in all honesty I was surprised to find that these guys were still running, the Helios Ra organized a big bust on this particular network a couple of years ago. They thought they'd shut the whole thing down.

Apparently not.

From what I knew the Helios Ra spent a year digging dirt and intel on this group where they went, who they bartered with; what kind of guests they entertained for. The whole shebang.

There were personal files on every single person, vampire and human who were involved.  
>Creepy but useful.<p>

There was this one chick Moira Gretchen Sawyer, she had a blonde pony tail and a pants suit in her picture. She seemed to be the ring leader, the main organizer. She was the one planning events, finding and approving blood slaves, and overseeing trading.

Moira was never found, but rumour has it there was someone else. Someone even Moira had to answer to, someone who actually called the shots. According to the files Lucky put an end to the rumour, nobody knows how and those who do are too frightened to say. All we knew was that the leaders and the fully fledged hunters stopped the raid, stopped the search and it was never brought up in conversation.

These people were clearly slavers; the way they kept their slaves in the main hall standing at attention was a cruel power play, a display of ownership.

Chains encased their ankles, binding them together in one long, sick food chain. The healthiest, fresher faced people are at the front; their eyes wide with fear. Some are staring at me in shock; others keep their eyes on the floor. Some of these people could easily have been someone's grandparent and some were younger than me.

The hall has been silent for the past hour, it seems like anyone that needs to breathe is too scared to. Nobody moves, the hall is a room of statues portraying an unfortunate scene from a horror story and right now I feel like the character you just know isn't going to walk back out the door.

**Lucky's P.O.V**

I needed to get out, to get away.

What was I thinking?

On the beach I'd been weak; I'd fallen into the routine of a past life.

A past me.

Getting close to Nicholas was a mistake; all the emotions I'd shown the Drakes only weakened me. I needed to leave this place, to find Eli and return him to the Academy. What was Eli doing with us, with me? he was just a kid; he was still doing reports and learning the ropes. Eli didn't belong on the streets, not yet. I'm sure he's learnt his lesson.

I wish he'd answer his goddamn phone; this empty droning dial tone is beginning to get on my nerves.

Getting ready to leave yet another voicemail, I almost dropped my phone when I heard a rough voice with a thick Russian accent on the other end.

'Who is this' I ask, not being one to enjoy chit chat.

'Who are you' I was not in the mood to get into this, we weren't in middle school.

'Look buster you are on my friends' phone and as far as I'm aware he doesn't know any Russians, so I'm going to ask again politely. And bear in mind I only do polite once. Who am I speaking to?'

When I get a reply it's no longer a Russian man speaking to me, but a woman whose silky voice grates on ear drums and sends my pulse into a frenzied overdrive.

'I'm sure you know who I am Lucky, I know who you are or should I say _**what**__ you are.'_

I hated her; I hated her stupid blonde ponytail, her stupid smug smirk, and her stupid pants suit.

I hated her with a passion that'd been burning ever since that moment in the dark. I'd vowed to drive a stake through her heart one day, and I'll stand by that vow whether it kills me or not.

'Listen to me Gretchen and listen well. You might have the Drakes, hell the whole freaking vampire community fooled but you don't fool me. Now I'm going to make this very clear, if you hurt one hair on Eli's head or even dare try that shit you pulled on me you will be in a world of hurt. '

I wanted so very badly to climb through the phone, to watch the surprise on her face as I jumped out and staked her right where it counts.

'Lucky listen to me, as much as I've always enjoyed the sinister tinge to every threat you made I need to make something very clear for you. This boy, well he's training to be a hunter. Now I've never really approved of the treaty between The Helios Ra and The Courts, especially after that incident we had a few years ago. And as I see it some changes need to be instigated and who better than the Vampire queens second in command? I do hope you don't take this too personally because I'm saving all the personal stuff for when I can get my hands around your throat. I haven't forgotten, I can still see the blood bathing your skin. And I will bleed you.'

Gretchen chuckled before clearing her throat and as I could imagine she would have adjusted her coat whilst flicking her pony tail back. Even for a sadistic vampire she still held herself as a business woman.

I was fuming, the blood had rushed to my cheeks and my breathing had become ragged, I wanted to scream at her to leave Eli alone, that she was an egotistical maniac. But she'd beaten me to the punch.

'I believe I have someone who would like to talk to you, Say hello Eli'

It was faint but I could hear a raspy voice. He was speaking so quickly, saying what sounded like pleas to stay away, to forget about him.

'It's a trap' he manages to find his voice barely 'Lucky it's a trap, don't fall for it. They're evil'

I wanted to cry, kick, and scream. What had they done to him, how badly was he hurt?

This was all my fault I shouldn't have asked him to come along; I shouldn't have roped him into my hair brained scheme.

'Lucky please...'

_**Click **_

The phone goes dead.

Sinking to my knees, I barely register the cold chill spreading through my legs as water rushes past me.

What had I done?

What was Eli going to say?

Where could he...

'Lucky?' Quinn stood behind. It was only now that I could register his shadow surpassing me in the wet sand.

How long had he been standing there?

'Lucky who's Eli?'


	21. Whispers when you're out cold

**A/N: well hello again, I hope you're enjoying my story (even if the fabulous characters don't belong to me...disclaimer) I also hope that you enjoy this chapter and as always comments, reviews and ideas are welcomed and enjoyed... Read away!**

**Whispers when you're out cold...**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The world spins zooming in and out of focus within seconds.

_What had I done?_

_Oh God..._

_Was the world shrinking?_

_Was the sky falling?_

_Would it all come crashing down on my head?_

_Could it?_

_Why was it so hard to breathe?_

'Lucy?'

_Was it me or was the water getting warmer?_

_It had to be me right?_

_Why was I sweating?_

'Lucy?'

_I was so stupid._

_How would I fix this?_

_Could I fix this?_

_What was she going to do to Eli?_

_What wouldn't she do?_

_Oh God_

_Oh God_

_Oh God!_

'LUCKY!'

Quinn stands in front of me, hands on my shoulders trying to pull me from the sand.

_How long had he been here?_

'Lucy who is Eli?'

_Oh Eli..._

'Lucy look at me. Was Eli with you yesterday?' Quinn's eyes search my face for any form of response but my voice is lost, my mind reeling further and further away from my body. Reality had a cruel way of knocking the confident sarcasm right out of me sometimes.

_What had I done?_

_What had I done?_

_What had I done?_

_What had I done?_

_What had I done?_

_What had I done?_

_No! _

_What was I doing?_

What use was I when I could barely keep myself from drifting away somewhere to far to return from. How was my pity going to save Eli? I was better than this.

_No!_

_I am better than this._

I was going to save Eli, kill this blonde bitch and ram her primped up head on a spike to keep outside my door as a warning. This was the last time any vampire willingly decided to fuck with me; I'd make sure of that.

I don't know how long my eyes had been closed for, how long I'd been locked away in my own pity party. The warm water had become a cold desperate damp that clung to my body, weighing my limbs down into the soft caress of the sofa that had replaced the solidity of the sand. Quinn had brought me inside and right into the many gazes of an audience.

'It's time to come out of hiding mum, it was all for nothing.'

'It's not me you have to convince, it's your father. You know I've never been one to shy away from a confrontation.'

'Helena I used to wonder where Lucy's drive to fight came from and I fear you have had too much of an influence on her. But we cannot simply throw ourselves out into the middle of the chaos.'

Quinn, Helena & Liam were all furiously whispering but whisper or not I could hear it all.

'Like hell we can't this is our fault!'

'Quinn your father has a point, there was a reason we decided to move away from all the fuss. We can't just go putting ourselves in danger like that'

'Since when have we become cowards? Since when did our lives become more worthy than an innocent who was dragged into our mess?'

'Quinn our family will always be our top priority, above anything and everything. You know that.'

'And is Lucy not our family?'

A heavy silence fell on the room; the only sounds of life were my own ragged breaths and the quite squeak of a hidden spectator as she tried to stay hidden.

Sol was behind the couch listening as intently as I had been, only when Quinn had asked if I were family or not Sol had lost her balance letting out the tinniest squeak as she caught herself on the back of the sofa.

'Sol come out from behind there you'll wake Lucy up' Liam sounded both tired and conflicted, as though this conversation was one of many he'd been having ever since they left.

'And I suppose you have an opinion on this too?' Helena's voice was barely a whisper drifting over the dust moats to fall on our ears.

'Of course I do, you made us pack up our entire life to hide in some batch. Did you honestly think we were going to stay here forever? This boy real or not needs our help, Lucy needs our help and I for one am not going to turn my back on her like you did the last time. Anything she needs me to do, I'll gladly do. I'm not going to lose my best friend after only just finding her.'

Before I could stop it, a small smile crept onto my lips. That speech wasn't just for her parents; I wonder how long she'd known I was awake for?

After all this time she still knew when I was faking.

I could feel my fingers and toes itch with the need to get up, to back Sol's argument even though she was the one backing mine up. But I needed to remain still, this conversation wasn't done there was one crucial pawn who'd remained just as silent as Sol, someone who's say would ultimately shut my fight down with one foul swoop if he so wished.

'Nicholas? You've remained awful silent; do you not have an opinion?' Liam's tone implied that he knew what his son would say.

But what came out of Nicholas's mouth sent the whole room into silent shock.

'We never should have left, I said that in the beginning and I stand by it now because if we had stayed Lucy wouldn't be this thing she's become. There wouldn't be this argument.'

_Thing?_

_What the hell did he mean by thing?_

Sol was the first to speak, anger and sadness thickening her voice.

'If we had stayed she would have died and you know that. They were outside her house, following her every move. They would have ripped her to shreds in front of our eyes. In front of you, and not just her they'd start with her parents. They would have tortured them in front of Lucy. How could you say that?'

Something inside me twisted, and I felt sick.  
><em>My parents?<br>They were following me?  
>Rip me to shreds?<em>

_What the hell was this?  
>Some freaking horror movie?<em>

'Death would have been better for her than this, if the courts knew of what she'd done. Of what she had become they'd hunt her down. Not to mention no one knows the dangers of this kind of black magic, what kind of price will be paid for the unholy reckoning she has caused? What will happen to her when this starts to consume her huh? We all read the stories, we all know the history. There will be hell to pay. And that hell will burst from her. So yes I said death would have been better for her. Death would have been so much easier than what Lucy has to face now.'

Okay I was dreaming. I had to be, I mean why else would all of this be happening?  
>What was going to consume?<br>Why did Nicholas want me to die?

What the hell was happening?

This couldn't be real right?

This was what books and movies were made out of, not life. And especially not mine.

The room emptied pretty quickly after Nicholas's profit spasm. Liam had gone after Nicholas who had disappeared outside in a hurry, Sol and Helena decided the best thing to settle this was to call Logan.

God knows why Logan had become the pinnacle of sanity?

Leaving me and Quinn, and at this point Quinn was one of the only people I'd heard making any sense.

He was just about to disappear into a room when I bolted upright, the room spinning around me with enough speed to send a fresh wave of nausea to roll over me, causing my knuckles to whiten as I grip the frame of the sofa with a little too much zeal. The wood creaked as my fingers made a perfect indent.

Quinn spun with enough speed that the room froze, settling into an almost state of normalcy.

'Lucy, How much of that did you hear?'

HA, how about everything!

'Enough to know you're all freaking crazy, especially Nicholas. He seems to have sky rocketed to the preacher kid from children of the corn crazy.'

Quinn grimaced, crazy or not Nicholas was his brother and was clearly upset.

'Seriously Lucy'

'Look it doesn't matter what I did or didn't hear. I only have one focus at the moment and that is finding Eli. And to find Eli I need to find the Blonde bitch you all so lovingly call Gretchen. So if you don't mind I'm afraid I need to gather my belongings and start hunting her down.'

My feet find the ground and I hoist myself up having to rely on the couch to steady myself before I head to the kitchen where my stake was bound to be. I needed a plan of course, but did I have one?

Not yet

Sol and Helena were nowhere to be seen when I entered the kitchen. The clamp around my chest eased slightly, it would be so much easier to leave without worrying about goodbyes. I had no idea what I would've said to Solange if she had happened to be here.

Surely enough my stake; hunting knife and flexi cuffs were in a bowl on the center island, waiting for me to claim them back. Ready to go.

I hated leaving Sol behind, especially when I'd only just found her but this wasn't where I belonged. Besides that door could never be opened again, not fully. There was too much to that part of my past that should never resurface, ever. I'd spent too much time repressing the memories, the pain.

Out the back door I walk, crossing over the sand and into tree line. Letting the wind bite at my cheeks and the rustle of the leaves whisper into my ears filling my mind with nothing but determination and fear.

How much time did I have left?

Would I be too late?


End file.
